


i know a place

by clovercas



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: (it's a flashback), Anal Sex, BAKTWeek2020, Bakt, BkAkKrTkWeek2020, BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020, BokuAkaKuroTsukki - Freeform, BokuAkaKurooTsukki - Freeform, BokuAkaKurooTsukkiWeek 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, NSFW, OT4, Oral Sex, Poly, Proofread, Rimming, Third Gym, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tsukishima's pov, but there might still be some mistakes, cock hoe keiji, especially that one part with bokutsukki, kei loves them, loosely inspired by the song with the same title, my first fic on ao3 lol, only at the end though, poly ship, polyamorous, roadtrip au, slight angst, they love kei, vulgar words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovercas/pseuds/clovercas
Summary: The beach was Kuroo's idea.Or: The one where Tsukishima rediscovers just how much he loves Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	i know a place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my contribution to Day 5 of @bkakkrtk's BokuAkaKuroTsukki / BAKT Week 2020. It's a short fic featuring BAKT and some of the Haikyuu boys on a road trip and spending the day at the beach (although I confess that it's not 100% centered on the prompt 😆), in Kei's point-of-view.
> 
> It has been years since I last composed a fic so it took me a while before I've dusted the cobwebs off and got the fiction-writing side of my brain up and running once again (not saying my writing's perfect though), so please be kind! This is also my first time posting on AO3 despite being a member for years already (I did post a couple of fics on a different site though). Kudos and comments are appreciated. 🖤
> 
> This has not been beta-read. Enjoy!

On the last day of May, Tsukishima Kei finds himself sitting in the back seat of Kuroo’s flashy, hot red SUV—the windows have been rolled down, causing the lapels of his light denim button up to flap against the wind. He subconsciously hears the car radio play what he recognizes is a MUNA track.

“Oh, I love this song!” Bokuto states from his spot on the left side of the shift gear, turning a knob on the control deck to bring the volume up; his bare, beefy arm appears in Tsukishima’s line of sight. 

Man, does the guy look good in a white muscle tee.

“Not too loud, Koutarou, or Tetsu’ll get distracted.” Akaashi berates the silver-haired man as the electronic pop song fills the car. He scoots closer to Tsukishima and rests his head on the blond’s right arm. “But I, too, love this song.” Akaashi comments, in his classic Levi’s tee, and a matching cuffed, straight-cut 501s.

“Don’t worry, babe, you know he’s a master multitasker and is the best driver out of the four of us.” Bokuto moves to kiss Kuroo’s left cheek, who smiles.

“Of course I do, but it pays to be careful.” Akaashi responds as he digs his hand into the container that has been positioned by his feet to fish out a bag of barbecue flavored baked Lays, opens it, and pops a chip into his mouth. He then repositions himself so he’s right against Tsukishima, his feet moving to the beat of the song where it rests behind the driver’s seat.

“I want chips too!” Bokuto held his hands out and did ‘grabby hands’ towards the container where all the snacks are. The writer takes out a bag of white cheddar popcorn, knowing that it is his lover’s favorite.

As the song on the radio reaches the chorus, the two older men in front sing along, their excitement apparent.

* * *

The beach was Kuroo’s idea, saying that _it’s been a while since our days off matched up_ , and _what better way to spend it than with a picnic on the sand and taking a dip in the sea, and, you know, it’s summer too_. The other three agreed simultaneously, but not without smothering each other in sunscreen, peppering kisses on whoever is closest as they do. The youngest pretended to be annoyed—as usual—but was unable to hide his reddened ears and kissed each of them back anyway—once again, as usual.

They had invited some old friends to join their little escapade and managed to get Hinata, Yamaguchi, Kenma, Lev, and Konoha to come along. Kenma offered up one of his cars as service, while Konoha offered to take the wheel.

The group had agreed that Konoha would drive to Kenma’s house, leave his car at Kenma’s and use one of the former Nekoma setter’s bigger cars to pick-up Hinata (to which Konoha commented, “ _Priorities, huh?_ ” with a knowing grin. Kenma simply rolled his eyes at the designated driver.), get to Yamaguchi’s place, and then board Lev last.

They all set off that morning, lunchbox sets, extra bottles of sunscreen, an inflatable beach ball, and a couple of mats and umbrellas in tow—the tent that Bokuto attempted to stuff in the trunk was left abandoned in the garage because _no, we are not going to try Beach sex where there are families and innocent teens who might end up seeing us_ , says Tsukishima, and _the straights will freak out_ , commented Kuroo with a cackle.

* * *

“Cause I know,” Kuroo glances at Tsukishima through the rearview mirror and winks at the blond as he sings along to the second chorus, “I know a place we can run.” Tsukishima blushes for the second time that morning but continues to watch Kuroo’s form, which was clad in a flowy, tastefully printed button down with the first three buttons unfastened. The JVA representative reaches his hand out to hold Bokuto’s in his whenever he doesn’t need to change gears.

Tsukishima feels Akaashi intertwine their fingers together too, and looks up at him as he kisses the blond’s knuckles. “I missed this.” The man sighs.

Tsukishima immediately understood what he meant by that—what with both him and Bokuto going pro, they spend most of their time training, leaving Akaashi and Kuroo to occupy the loft all four of them share; a 2 bedroom (one of which is their _actual_ bedroom, and the other has been transformed into a home office), 2 baths listing that comes with a decent-sized kitchen, and a wide common area that they got after Tsukishima graduated from university and securing his older brother’s permission.

Tsukishima knows that Akaashi isn’t blaming him for that though, for chasing his dreams and living out his potential. Other than the fact that it was Nekoma’s former captain, and Fukurodani’s former setter and ace who got Tsukishima to truly love volleyball, Akaashi was in his shoes once before. “Yeah, me too.” 

Even after being together for more than a hand can count, Tsukishima still finds it absolutely mind-blowing how he found someone like Akaashi, with whom he feels so connected, in more ways than one. They’re both pretty stoic and seemingly withdrawn, but they surprisingly hit it off the moment they met. The youngest may love Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi equally, but it’s the latter he approaches when he wants to feel understood, when he needs advice on how to handle situations, and when he feels like nothing is going the way he wants it to.

Akaashi is level headed.

Akaashi is intelligent, in a way that’s different from Bokuto and Kuroo.

Akaashi is the clarity and peace to Tsukishima’s muddled mind.

The blond gives the other spectacled man a slow, languid kiss. The song on the radio fades out and he is brought back to the present after Bokuto dials down the volume, “Hey, no fair! No having fun without us.” He pouts, looking back towards their direction.

“We’ll all get our turn with each other, Kou,” Akaashi kisses the younger man to his right once more just to tease the two in front. “We have the weekend free, after all.”

“Damn it, can’t we just forget the beach and head back home to spend some _quality_ time in bed?” MSBY’s Wing Spiker wiggled his thick eyebrows suggestively.

“Nah, babe! It’s such a waste of a nice day.” Kuroo comments from behind the steering wheel. “Let’s just enjoy today outdoors with our friends, and then spend the rest of our break naked and sweaty.” His voice lowers upon saying the last phrase.

“Fine,” Bokuto huffs with a smile as he settles back into his seat.

Half an hour later, Tsukishima notices the scenery outside slow down and feels the car come to a halt, “Pit stop! Kou needs to piss.” Kuroo says, laughing out loud at the man next to him, which earns him an affectionate bite to his shoulder. He opened the car door and hopped off. “Kenma and the rest are gonna head straight to the beach.”

Bokuto followed suit and climbed into the back seat to wake Akaashi, who had fallen asleep on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Baby, do you need to go to the comfort room?” Bokuto asks him in a hushed tone. The editor lifted his head and nodded towards Bokuto’s direction with his eyes closed. The buff man slowly pulled Akaashi out and headed straight to the restroom, with his arm carefully wound around the shorter man’s waist. On the other hand, Kuroo and Tsukishima decided to pop into the convenience store to pick-up some more snacks and beverages to help tide the quarter over until lunch time. Kuroo waited for Tsukishima to alight the car and stretch his long limbs covered in white denim jeans before pulling him close to tread the short walk side by side.

The shopkeeper's bell rang upon their entrance, and Kuroo headed straight for the beverages, but not before taking a shopping basket. After picking up a couple of bottles of soda from the store’s fridge, he chucks them into his basket and walks over to the snack aisle. There, he finds Tsukishima standing in front of the sweet, strawberry-flavored bread rolls, while holding onto a pack of strawberry and oats-flavored granola bar in his hand; the blond looks at the two confectionery items interchangingly with furrowed brows.

“Hey, I told you not to do that so much,” Kuroo approached Tsukishima and reached his free hand out to massage the space between Tsukishima’s brows, “you’re gonna get really deep wrinkles right here by the time you’re 30.”

“Sorry.” Tsukishima’s face relaxes and finally takes the bread roll he’s been eyeing. He tosses both of the strawberry-flavored treats into the basket Kuroo is holding. “Shall we pay?” Kuroo nodded and headed to the counter to do so.

It didn’t take long for them to return to the car, and while waiting for their two other lovers to come back from the comfort room, the middle blockers decided to lean against the SUV, choosing to stand than sit on their bottoms—sore from sitting for hours.

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima close by the younger’s right wrist.

“Missed me, love?” The spectacled blond smirks, but he already knows the answer to his own question.

“Are you kidding?” Kuroo laces their fingers together. “‘Course I did—and I still do. Keiji and I are unbelievably low on our dose of Kei and Kou, you know. And I’m sure you know that that thing from this morning isn’t enough.” He says wistfully.

“And you think we don’t feel the same? That _I_ don’t feel the same?” Tsukishima hums as he places his face in the crook of his lover’s neck, inhaling the musk of the skin there. Kuroo welcomes him in by wrapping his left arm around the blond.

The raven-haired man has always been there for him no matter what; he understands what Tsukishima needs with just one look, knows when something’s bothering him just by taking a glance at his face, and knows the intent behind his actions. Kuroo is willing to do anything and everything for his beloved—as long as Tsukishima asks for it. 

That’s why he fell in love with Kuroo in the first place. And that’s why Tsukishima falls even deeper and harder when he confesses to Kuroo all those years ago that he seemed to be falling in love with two certain students from Fukurodani. It took a while and there were a number of hurdles they had to get past, but Kuroo openly accepted it.

Tsukishima remembers opening up to his boyfriend then that he was very much in love with him, _there was no doubting that_ —it’s just that he had grown attracted and was developing feelings for Akaashi and Bokuto. Tsukishima couldn’t stomach keeping his realizations from Kuroo.

How does one expect high school boys to process that, anyway?

It was no surprise that Kuroo was confused upon hearing Tsukishima’s confession, a thousand thoughts swimming in his mind— _how could it lead to this? Am I not enough?_ Kuroo was and still is a rational person so before making a decision he would have come to regret, he had asked Tsukishima to give him a week to think.

Even if it pained the latter more than anyone could imagine, he easily gave the time and space that was asked of him. Tsukishima had gone home from Kuroo’s place in tears then, and by the time he was on the train back to Sendai, he had started to silently bawl into his hands. He had only calmed down once he was on his way home in his brother’s car, fiddling with his fingers at the anxiety that he couldn’t shake from beneath his chest.

Half way through the week they were supposed to spend apart, Kuroo had caved and found himself at the Tsukishima residence, late into the night—much to his lover’s surprise. The younger boy had opened the door to his boyfriend, whose face was wet from crying, eyes red and swollen and brimming with fresh tears, his lips full of apologies.

_“I’m sorry I asked to take a break. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I was insecure—and I still am, it’s just.” the high school senior hiccups, “You still love me, right? ‘Cause I still do and—”_

Tsukishima remembers what he felt then and could only describe it as his heart being pulled from within his chest, through his ribs, and torn into little, bloody shreds.

_“Tetsu, what—of course._ Of course _I do. I’m sorry.” He rushes to wrap his arms around Kuroo and caress his ever crazy hair, tears falling from behind his glasses. “I’m so sorry I made you feel this way, but there is no question that I love you deeply. Please never,_ ever _think otherwise.”_

They had discussed a handful of different things after that. Once they had sorted out their feelings (Kuroo eventually confessing that he, too, _might_ have been sneaking glances at Bokuto and Akaashi, he just couldn’t figure out what it was then) and had come to the conclusion that they were both open to trying things out, they invited the other two into their relationship, and talked some more.

The four of them started out shaky, unsure of how to maneuver in the kind of relationship they were in, and how to conquer the distance on top of that—they were only adolescents, after all—but, like all things, time helped them learn. With the valuable information they had picked up from the world wide web, and the months of numerous trials and errors, they eventually figured out how to make a relationship consisting of Kuroo, Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Bokuto work; how to express their love to one another (Tsukishima especially did his best at reassuring Kuroo when he feels that the latter seemed to need it), how to manage their time, and how to compromise—always taking into consideration the feelings of the four different people that make up their unit.

Now? None of them would have it any other way. 

Kuroo pulls him out of his thoughts, “Can I kiss you?” He asks Tsukishima, eyes full of sincerity and yearning. The elder knows that Tsukishima isn’t fond of public displays of affection, and that holding both of Tsukishima’s hands like this is already pushing it, but he can’t help it; not when the younger is now at eye level and is looking back at him with so much love evident in his eyes.

Tsukishima darts his tongue out to wet his lips and gnaws at the insides of his cheeks for a while before nodding, and Kuroo surges in almost as soon as he does. Kuroo kisses deep but steady, much like his role in Tsukishima’s life.

When was the last time they even shared a proper kiss with each other? Tsukishima scours his memory but only finds quick pecks in the mornings, and hugs before falling asleep between 3 other sets of limbs at night.

The four of them deserve this. Not just the kisses, they deserve this weekend away from work and the hectic city, from their obligations and responsibilities. Tsukishima and Kuroo break apart and settle on clasping each other’s hand, but not before Bokuto and Akaashi see them.

“Baby, I—this is unfair!” Bokuto says, feigning a scandalized expression, “How come _I_ don’t get a kiss? I want kisses too! This isn’t—” Tsukishima cuts him off with his lips, the elder sputtering for a moment until he registers the blond’s lips on his. Bokuto hums into it and Tsukishima pulls away. “None of that, Koutarou.”

“Oh, Kei!” The hunky volleyball player moves to wrap his arms around the lanky man, but Akaashi pulls him to his side.

“Later. For now, let’s all get back in the car and head to the beach. Our friends are waiting.” The former Fukurodani setter says, and it’s his turn to kiss Bokuto. “Let’s continue the fun then.”

Bokuto returns to his seat next to the Nekoma graduate, practically running after hearing Akaashi’s words.

* * *

“No.”

“Come _on_ , pretty please with strawberries on top?” Bokuto flashes Tsukishima his prettiest, cutest puppy-dog-eyes expression.

“Kou, we are _not_ playing I Spy. We’re no longer in elementary.” Tsukishima says from his spot in the back seat.

“Ugh, fine then. Spend the next,” the man in the passenger seat pauses to look at the clock on his phone, “Twenty five minutes bored out of your mind.” He harrumphs.

Tsukishima hears Akaashi snort from next to him, which he responds with a roll of his eyes and an elbow to the elders side.

Not half a minute later, Tsukishima speaks, “I spy with my little eye… something round, tiny, and black.”

Bokuto whipped his head back towards Tsukishima and looked at his younger lover with a fond smile, hearts practically coming out of his eyes, “Kei!”

“So, what do you think it is?” Tsukishima simply smirks, waiting to see if Bokuto can answer. “I’ll make out with you right here, right now if you get it right.”

Akaashi once again leans against Tsukishima—the younger welcoming him in by draping his arm over the writer’s shoulders—watching his lovers’ childish exchange.

Bokuto, on the other hand, only stares at Tsukishima for a moment before he schools his face into a serious expression and starts studying everything he could lay his eyes on, whether it’s within the car or outside.

It wasn’t long before Bokuto finally gave Tsukishima his answer.

“Is it Kuroo’s earring?” The eldest says.

* * *

The quartet makes it to their destination not long after, and Kuroo eases his car into the spot next to Kenma’s when he sees it in the carpark. They found out from their friends that arrived before them that the beach is considerably empty, save for a couple of families and small groups of friends scattered throughout the stretch of the shore.

They each alight the car, Akaashi first, followed by Kuroo—who stretches his limbs once his feet are on stable ground—then a smirking Tsukishima, and finally Bokuto—his lips all wet, pink, and a little swollen, his face in a dazed expression.

“Kei, you tease him too much.” Kuroo chuckled as he pulled the blond closer to him by his waist, and then kissed his shoulder.

“Well, _he_ wanted to play it. I just gave him a nice little carrot to make the game more interesting.” Tsukishima did not even attempt to hide his teasing grin.

“Just say you wanted to make out, _period_ , and go.” Akaashi said with a laugh right at the tall man’s ear, the latter walking with Bokuto’s hand in his lest the elder gets into a mishap with his current state.

They spot Hinata’s tangerine-colored hair and his company in a relatively shady and secluded spot, so they walk over to set-up.

“What’s up!” Lev greets the quartet as they inch close, the model towering over their group.

“Hello, Lev, Hinata, Kenma, Yamaguchi.” Akaashi responds verbally as the other three wave or pull their chin up to acknowledge them. “It’s been a while, Konoha.”

“Akaashi, Bokuto!” Konoha runs to hug his former schoolmates. They broke off and Konoha gave Akaashi a questioning look at the sight of their former captain, “What happened to him?”

“I Spy.” Akaashi replied with a chuckle, “Kei made out with him in the back seat of the car during the last fifteen minutes of the car ride.”

“I… see.” Konoha acknowledged with a mildly scandalized face.

“Hi, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi approached Tsukishima, who smiles at his childhood friend, “Hey. Long time.”

Next to Tsukishima, Kuroo chats up Kenma with an enthusiastic, “Hey, big shot!” Kenma actually smiles at Kuroo and bumps their fists together.

It did not take the quartet long to spread out their mats, open their umbrellas wide, bundle their snacks and beverages next to their friends’, and change into more beach-appropriate clothes. They hug, reminisce about their years in high school, and catch up. After a while, their exciting conversation soon peters out into casual chatting, popping salty, bite-sized treats into their mouths every now and again.

The sun reaches its peak at noon, shining directly above the ocean. Just as they thought, it was going to be sweltering hot, so Bokuto—once he had come down from his happy high—makes it a point to reapply sunscreen on Tsukishima. He once again leaves a trail of kisses across the younger’s back, his arms, and his hands, just as he had before they had left their loft. Tsukishima can’t find it in himself to make the silver-haired man stop his ministrations knowing he wants it too.

Bokuto has always taken care of Tsukishima—it’s as if he has taken it upon himself to watch out for his younger lover. At night, when they’re in bed, his favorite position is behind the blond, spooning him (Tsukishima likes to rest his leg over Kuroo’s, and Akaashi prefers to lay his head on Kuroo’s arm because _your muscle density is just right_ ). After most meals, he prepares all sorts of strawberry-filled concoction for Tsukishima to enjoy as dessert. When they’re in the middle of a fight, Bokuto is often the first one to raise the white flag just to keep the younger man from crying, because _he_ will cry when Tsukishima does.

Bokuto’s extra protective of him too. Whenever they have competitions in the same venue, he makes it a point to meet with Tsukishima, pulling him away from his team, from journalists, and from supporters just to get a breather.

“ _Just bring him back in one piece in time for the game!_ ” Koganegawa would joke.

Tsukishima knows though that Bokuto, too, enjoys their short time alone behind watchful eyes, and that it isn’t just for his sake. It’s his partner’s way of energizing (not that Bokuto needs any more than usual, Tsukishima thinks).

However, there was a time they weren’t careful enough. Tsukishima had just joined his Second Division volleyball team, and it was his first official match as a pro. MSBY was there playing against another team and Bokuto was so excited for his lover, he couldn’t help but meet with him and snog him by the lockers.

“ _You excited? ‘Cause I am, I can’t wait to see you play and block all of the other team’s hits._ ” Bokuto had told him in between kisses.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, there was a reporter loitering around where he shouldn’t be and had almost caught MSBY’s #12 and Sendai Frogs’ #17 all over each other.

Bokuto was quick to make Tsukishima hide as he talked the reporter down, dismissing anything he might have seen. They were more mindful of their surroundings after that.

“All done, baby.” Bokuto says, closing the sunscreen bottle with its cap. He tosses it to Kuroo, who catches it with ease.

“Thank you, Kou.” Tsukishima leans back against Bokuto’s chest, and turns to kiss him, soft and sweet. “What would I do without you.” They both smile.

“God, you are just so… gah!” Bokuto gushes as he wraps his arms tightly around Tsukishima’s waist. “I can’t believe I get to wake up to you every morning and sleep with you each night.” 

“That’s my line,” Tsukishima responds with a hum. “And you two as well.” He looks across to where Kuroo was currently applying sunscreen on Akaashi’s bare back.

“Scoot closer! You guys are way too far.” Kuroo pouts. They follow his instructions without complaint, despite knowing that there isn’t even a foot between them.

“How can they pretend we’re not here?” Konoha pipes with an offended expression, talking to no one in particular. “They’re the ones who invited us.”

“We should probably let them be,” Kenma comments. “I heard it has been a while since they properly got together.”

“Or,” Hinata starts, “We hit them with a beach ball and ask them to play beach volleyball!” He stands to spike the inflatable ball in Bokuto's direction, but hits Tsukishima’s forehead instead. 

Knowing Tsukishima, the excitable Karasuno-graduate runs before the blond could even get up from the ground. “Come here you little—”

“We don’t have a net.” Lev says as chaos ensues behind him. “I’ll draw a line in the sand!” The rest of the boys follow suit.

* * *

Their group is divided into two—Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Akaashi in one team, Hinata, Konoha, Lev, and Yamaguchi in the other. Kenma refuses to play and settles on keeping count, with the excuse that _the game’s gonna end as soon as it starts if I join. Maybe Yamaguchi or Lev can set for you_. His friends didn’t bother teasing him because they know it’s true. After discussing penalties (and persuading Yamaguchi to try his hand at setting), they settled with the losing team buying ice cream for everyone.

The game ends in favor of Hinata’s team (he calls them The Russian and The Birds), but they were only ahead of Bokuto’s team (which he calls Poly Peeps, “from Party Peeps, get it?” Only Kuroo was amused) by 2 points. Bokuto and Kuroo feigned reluctance as they headed off to the nearest convenience store, not too many strides away, their forefingers hooked together.

Honestly? They didn’t mind having to do the penalty, it’s been a while since they did anything for their juniors. After a while, they came back to the group with a tote bag full of the sweet, frozen treats and proceeded to hand out the ice cream.

“Chocolate ice cream dipped in chocolate milk for me,” Bokuto takes one of the four remaining packets of ice cream, “Vanilla for Keiji, blue lemonade soda pop for Tetsu—which _isn’t_ ice cream, by the way, but I love him so he gets a pass—and Strawberry and Cream Magnum for Kei.” His lovers each accept their share, Kuroo doing so with a triumphant, “Ha!”

With their ice cream consumed and hands licked clean (Akaashi especially had fun sucking on his vanilla flavored treat, knowing Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima were watching him as white, liquid substance dribbled from his lips and down to his neck. Feeling his lovers’ eyes on him, he decided to put on a show and swiped along the trail of melted ice cream with his finger and popped it into his mouth, holding each of his partner’s gaze with heat in his eyes as he sucked on the digit), they disposed of their waste and finally answered the ocean’s beckoning call. The clouds clumped together to hide the sun, giving them reprieve from the heat, which Tsukishima was most grateful for.

“Race you to the shore!” Kuroo yells as he starts running, the rest of them following close. Akaashi stands from sitting on the sand and holds his (not sticky) hand out to Tsukishima, which the latter eventually takes.

They sauntered to the water, laughing to each other as they watched Bokuto and Kuroo roughhouse. “Babe, no—ack!” Kuroo shouts in an attempt to keep Bokuto from hurtling him into the water, Hinata cheering at his teammate’s show of strength. Kuroo emerges from the water with his hair all flat and stuck to his face.

He notices that Tsukishima and Akaashi have made it to the waters so he pulls them in with a sly smile. He looks at them, unmoving, and suddenly splashes ocean water at them.

“Tetsu— _Kuroo Tetsurou_!” Akaashi and Tsukishima both run toward their other lover, hiding behind his strong, wide figure, “Bo, help!” Kuroo simply jumps toward them and tackles the three down.

They swim and play until the sun has started sinking into the horizon, turning the sky orange, pink, and purple.

As the group returned to their spot at the beach and settled down to dry, they each (sans Konoha and Bokuto, who almost forgot he was the one driving Kuroo’s SUV back) grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the cooler and wound down; Lev had brought an assortment from beer and vodka, to wine and gin. Konoha, Yamaguchi, and Kenma, did not miss how the four lovers perched together across them, watching the sun set and listening to the waves crash with loopy, sated faces. The three shared a knowing look and smiled to themselves.

With their mildly intoxicated bodies, and the privacy that their beach umbrellas bring, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and even Bokuto (who boasts that he did not need to be drunk to want to be intimate in public with his lovers) kiss unabashedly. They kissed. And kissed. And kissed, until they were drunk in something else that isn’t alcohol—until they were drunk each other’s love and affection. The four laid in the sand, touching, laughing, and enjoying themselves as much as they can without trouble, rare as it is.

Tsukishima may tear up a little, and tell his lovers there’s a grain of sand stuck in his eye, but they all know the truth. He’s just happy. They all are. 

Akaashi whips out his phone and takes a photo of his lovers. Bokuto turns to him and smiles, “Come, use the front cam, babe! You can’t not be part of the photos, you know.” Akaashi sighs happily and he does. He sits on Bokuto’s lap, flips the phone camera around, and clicks the shutter button on his phone screen multiple times after each pose.

“Look at Kei,” Akaashi remarks fondly upon reviewing the photos. The blond seemed to have dozed off on Kuroo’s shoulder, his glasses hanging from his shirt. “Cute.”

“Hey, we want in too!” Hinata exclaims at the quartet.

“Alright, come on in.” Bokuto invites them. They snapped serious photos, funny ones, and normal ones with each of them baring their teeth to smile (except for Tsukishima who scowls as he wakes with Hinata and Yamaguchi posing around him).

“Oh, this is going on the ‘gram,” Comments Hinata as they swipe through the photos. ”Akaashi, send it to me!”

Soon, the festive atmosphere dies down and they all pack-up. “We should do this again sometime. If our schedules permit, that is. Maybe we can even go outside of the country, we can use my jet.” Kenma tells Kuroo, who is now carrying Tsukishima on his back (with Bokuto’s help, of course). The tall blond is fast asleep, his legs dangling by Kuroo’s calves.

“Of course, Ken. You know you can hit me up anytime—and I don’t know about the others but I _definitely_ wouldn’t pass up a chance to ride in Kodzuken’s private jet.” Kuroo smiles at his friend, bumping his arm against the shorter man’s. The movement jostles Tsukishima, who groans and buries his nose deeper into Kuroo’s hair. “My bad, love. We’re almost there.” Their conversation ends when Hinata pulls Kenma by his hand toward their car, saying something about sitting together.

Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto reach the SUV, the latter digging into one of Kuroo’s pockets to take the car keys. “I’ll take this.” He pecks the raven-haired man on the lips, and combs Tsukishima’s thick, golden locks away from his sleeping face to kiss him; three times in three different areas for good measure.

Akaashi and Kuroo carefully usher their tall lover into the backseat of the car, and once Tsukishima’s head is rested on Kuroo’s lap, glasses safely stowed away, the editor moves to sit on the passenger seat next to Bokuto.

“Drive safe!” Bokuto tells Konoha and pumps the car horn once. Konoha honks back and waves from behind the window. Both cars pull out into the driveway one after the other, tires rolling towards the direction of the city.

* * *

After Bokuto parked Kuroo’s SUV into the space next to his own black sedan, the four alighted the vehicle and made their way to the elevators. During the ride up, they could keep their hands to themselves no more. They touched, grabbed, and squirmed against each other, frustrated at how long it’s taking to reach the Penthouse. “Come on, come on,” Kuroo says, impatient, against Akaashi’s lips.

The view on their level may be worth the rent they’re paying for each month, but it’s during times like this that they wish they had gotten a unit in the lower floors.

When it reached the 35th floor, the elevator doors opened to let the four men out; they collectively let out a sigh of relief because _finally_. Akaashi entered the passcode into their unit not a moment too soon and the quartet flooded into the entryway, kicking off their shoes and dropping their belongings haphazardly, to be dealt with in the morning.

They kissed, and touched, and gasped until they reached their bedroom and their Alaska King-sized bed, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. Tsukishima stops his movement, and the other 3 still. He shares a look with Akaashi and they smile.

The two turned to their partners, pushing them gently to sit on the bed—Kuroo and Bokuto expectant. Tsukishima and Akaashi climbed on top of their lovers and kissed them senseless, switching and taking turns with each other—it was pretty much all tongue, teeth, and tender lips coming together in deep, frantic kisses, their mouths wet and sloppy with spit. They pulled away, crawled down to the floor, and kneeled toward their lovers’ crotch; they started running their hands along the other’s thighs, and anywhere else they know is sensitive for the men opposite them, scratching Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s skin with nails every so often.

“Holy shit.” Bokuto and Kuroo said in unison as they sat up to look at their younger lovers, both breathy and completely turned on, hands on top of each other.

Akaashi and Tsukishima continued to wind up the other two until they were stiff, hot, and ready—and, to no one’s surprise, it didn’t take long, nor did it take much; they were all half hard in the elevator ride up anyway.

Tsukishima was the first to fill his mouth with cock, softly and carefully suckling at the tip of Bokuto’s member, who gasps upon contact with the blond’s warm, wet mouth. “Ah, _Kei_.”

Kuroo, who was practically salivating while watching Tsukishima and Bokuto, flinched in surprise and shifted his attention to Akaashi when he felt the man kneeling by his crotch slowly drag his saliva-slicked tongue from his perineum, over his heavy balls, and along the underside of his dick. Kuroo placed his hand on the former setter’s cheek, and pulled Bokuto into a kiss with his free hand. By their feet, Tsukishima and Akaashi were exchanging slow handjobs—unsure if they were whimpering from that, or from the cocks in their mouths.

The two older men broke apart from their kiss for air and once again laid their eyes on the other two. “Let’s pick up the pace, shall we?” Bokuto said as he lightly pushed Akaashi and Tsukishima by the shoulder, pulling the two off from their cocks; the younger men shared a curious look at being kept from swallowing Bokuto and Kuroo down.

The energetic combo then manhandled their lovers onto the bed, making Akaashi and Tsukishima yelp and bounce on the bed from the force of being thrown down. “What—”

Before Tsukishima could finish whatever he was supposed to say, Kuroo grabbed his calves and gently pushed his long limbs onto his shoulders, practically folding him in half and exposing the blond’s entrance. “My turn.” The man known as the scheming captain grinned before bringing his face to Tsukishima’s ass, licking at and around the puckered ring right smack in the middle. He lapped at the hole hungrily, forcing the muscle to stretch, and blew cool air on the sensitive area.

Tsukishima hissed, “ _Ngh_ , Tetsurou,” he says through clenched jaws, one of his hands reaching out to clutch Kuroo’s hair, messing it up even more.

“Open your hole up for me, baby.” Kuroo pants as he instructs the man beneath him, stiffening his tongue and jabbing it into the pink hole in front of him when Tsukishima complies. The raven-haired man grabbed on both sides of the blond’s cheeks and pulled them apart, bringing his face closer, and his tongue deeper into the pulsing hole, causing the younger to let out a high-pitched moan. “Fu— _ha_ —”

If there’s one thing Kuroo just absolutely loves doing, it’s rimming his stoic, blond boy—breaking the younger one apart with nothing but the 8 muscles that make up his tongue. He loves the sound he can pull from Tsukishima; the moans, groans, whimpers, and pants.

“God, you’re so hot Kei. I love _you_ , I love _this_ ,” Kuroo comments, his tongue slipping out of the rim every so slightly to speak, and slams it back into Tsukishima, who throws his head back in pleasure; his grip on Kuroo’s hair tightening.

The elder sneaks a glance at the man beneath him—he registers Tsukishima’s red face contorted into one of pleasure, his eyes closed and mouth slack; the redness of his face bleeding down towards his chest. Kuroo hums deeply against the younger’s entrance, making him twitch, “ _Ah_!” 

Next to them, Bokuto has Akaashi on top of him, his partner’s crotch above his face, and Akaashi’s face right up against the silver-haired man’s thick, hard member, who slaps it harshly against his cheek. 

“Yummy.” Akaashi says with a loopy smile, nuzzling Bokuto’s crotch and inhaling his unique musk. “Love your cock.” He says before swallowing Bokuto down until the tip reaches the back of his throat in one fell swoop, making the latter grunt.

“How about me?” Bokuto asks in between gasps.

“Ah ‘ove mh tchew,” The man with black, cropped hair replied, accompanying it with a particularly tight suction around the silver-haired man’s hard on.

They sucked each other off—the former setter dropped his head low to take his ace in deep enough that there are tears in his eyes and his nose is touching the other man’s testicles, inhaling expertly through his nose; he clenched his throat around Bokuto’s cock, who slowly started thrusting his hips upward into his lover’s mouth. “Babe, yes. Hold still, just like that, _ungh_.”

Bokuto returned the favor by wrapping both his arms around Akaashi’s hips and pulled him downward, bringing the other’s dick deeper into his own throat, groaning.

Bokuto paused his movements to blindly—but deftly—search for the lube from within the drawer that’s on their side of the bed. Once he has collected the bottle, he applies some on the fingers of his free hand, places the cap back, and tosses the lube with no regard where it ends up on. With his full attention now on Akaashi’s hole, he slowly rubs the cold gel on and around the area, slipping his fingers in once he felt that the muscles have relaxed enough.

Akaashi once again moans around the cock in his mouth at the intrusion. “ _Mngh_ , Kou, _yes_.” He says with his eyes rolled back.

“You like that? Hm?” Bokuto asks tauntingly, knowing full well Akaashi likes being talked down on, slowly massaging the man’s inner walls.

“I do— _ah_ —you know I do.” Akaashi gasps, bucking his ass towards Bokuto’s hand, “ _Fuck_ , your fat fingers feel wonderful.”

Bokuto does know. He knows how sensitive Akaashi’s entrance it, knows that if he simply massages a certain spot not far from the rim—

“Kou— _no_!” Akaashi soon has a hand around the other’s wrist, “Not yet.”

It’s Kuroo’s turn to move. He lowers Tsukishima’s back to let him lie on the bed fully and procure the bottle of lube Bokuto has tossed aside. He hands the bottle to Tsukishima and waits for the latter to pour a handful of the product all over both his palms. The elder then prepares both Tsukishima and himself; a set of fingers in the blond’s hole, a set of fingers in his own—both he and his lover grunting as phalanges breached their rims.

Kuroo moved to kiss Tsukishima on the lips but the younger held his hand out to the elder’s chest to stop him, “‘M not gonna have your tongue in my mouth after you ate my ass out.”

The former Nekoma captain only laughed at that, “Oh, come on, it’s not like you haven’t done it to me. Or Keiji. Or Kou.”

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes in response, his red face growing warmer and more flushed.

Once they were all lubed up and the three loose, they repositioned themselves so they could each get what they wanted and _needed_ most that night—Bokuto kneeling behind Kuroo, Akaashi in front of him, and Tsukishima, his back on the bed, facing Akaashi.

Kuroo reached behind himself to spread his cheeks far enough for Bokuto to see a clear path leading up to his hole. The bigger man stuffed three of his fingers into the man in front of him to see if he had prepared himself enough. “ _Hell yeah_ , that’s hot, babe.” He commented, growling.

“Yeah?” Kuroo looks behind him seductively, proud of his work, “Come on, Kou, stuff me. I’m ready.”

“It does feel like it, look at the sloppy hole.” Bokuto supplies as he lines up his cock against Kuroo’s entrance and enters the latter.

“Nn— _ngh_ , god.” Kuroo’s eyes rolled back as Bokuto filled him to the hilt. “‘Kaashi, come.” He beckons to his other lover, who moves to position himself against the tip of Kuroo’s hard member. As Akaashi inches backwards to meet Kuroo halfway, he sees Tsukishima practically entranced at what he’s seeing.

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna come just watching you guys,” The blond says as he beats himself off, his eyes on his lovers.

“Can’t have that now, can we?” Kuroo smiles from behind Akaashi, who pushes him on his back and pulls him by his thighs. Tsukishima grabs either of his thighs and pulls them to his chest and lets Akaashi slide into him.

“ _Hagh_ ,” Tsukishima moans the moment Akaashi is fully sheathed within him.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Kuroo comments once again from behind Akaashi.

“Hey, not forgetting me now, are you?” Bokuto says with a carefully angled thrust making Kuroo twitch and clench around him with a gasp, causing Kuroo to push his own cock deeper into Akaashi’s, who in turn almost collapses on Tsukishima.

“ _Agh_ , give a man a warning, will you?” Akaashi tells Kuroo sensually.

They slowly began moving, filling each other up, thrusting whichever way, letting out sighs and whimpers and moans as they found pleasure.

They moved with, against, and into each other—getting their hands on whatever they could grip, scratch, and caress; kissing whomever they could press wet, open-mouthed kisses onto—their muscles pushing and pulling with practiced ease to execute the most wonderful choreography their body can perform together, whispering _I love you_ s in each other’s ears, until they reach the addicting climax and their eyes well with tears of pleasure.

Outside their bedroom window, the world has gone still and quiet—but to these four lovers, the night has just begun; the touches and kisses they had exchanged throughout the day was leading up to this very moment where they express their love in its purest, most raw form.

Sure, holding hands and spending time outside their bedroom walls is sweet and romantic and they truly enjoy that too—but there is almost nothing comparable to losing yourself in the animalistic pleasure with the one—in Tsukishima, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo’s case, _ones_ —you love, and riding that high over and over and _over_ until your body is spent and aching, but your hearts so full it feels like it’ll burst right through your chest.

This right here—Tsukishima, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo think—being in each other’s arms is nothing less of a home, a place they all return to, somewhere they feel most safe, most loved, and most cherished; somewhere devoid of judgement, hate, and misery.

The lovers immerse themselves in each other—they caress, they suck, they stroke, they thrust—until none of them know where each of them starts or ends, until they’re dry and empty, until the sun peaks from beneath the horizon.

In the back of their minds, they know that they’ll have to sleep through most of the next day, but for now? 

Nothing else matters until they’ve each had their fill of each other.


End file.
